Running In The Rain
by x.Xtreme Beauty.x
Summary: They tired forget each other, when all along they needed each other. But they couldn't stand each other. They needed to learn how to love the simply things in life. One-shot HBK/OC


**A/N: When aren't my one-shots song fics? Lyrics are italics.  
Disclaimer: I don't own this amazing Hinder song and unfortunately I don't own Shawn Michaels, but I do own the OC!**

-Flashback-  
Shawn shook his head. "Cut with the bullshit Julia, you _need_ me."

"You know what Shawn? Go Fuck yourself. I don't need you _and_ I can't stand you; so get out." She pointed to the door way.

Shawn walked up to Julia and looked at her straight in her deep blue eyes. "Fine." He hissed. "I'd rather be anywhere but with you." He purposely bumped into her, and knocked her to the floor on his way out.

"I hate you Shawn Hickenbottom, I fucking _loathe_ you." She screamed.

Shawn turned around. "The feelings mutual sweetheart." He walked the rest of the way out the house and slammed the door shut.

Julia exploded in tears after she heard the door shut. She hated Shawn… but she loved him too much.

A tear fell from Shawn's eye. He ignored it though… as much as he loved Julia, the fighting and hatred was just wasn't worth his time anymore.

_{xxx}_

_She cuts herself to forget him, and every time the wounds get deeper._

Thoughts of Shawn were clouding up her mind, she felt as if she was a drug addict… off of her drug. She was craving his touch, his face… even his voice. She tried everything to get her mind off of the pain… but what better way to forget one pain by focusing on another painful thing. She grabbed the knife she kept by her bedside and she slit her wrists.

She cringed at the feeling then shuddered at the sight of her own blood. She hated doing this but it was the only way to keep him off her lonely mind. It wasn't the first time she did it either… but with each incision the older cut wounds would get deeper, showing more and more. She stared at her scratches that were all over her wrists and the oncoming blood. She wiped it away.

_Tonight's the night she's gonna shed her skin,__because she's thinking that he doesn't need her_

Julia took a deep breath… the blood wouldn't stop she ran into the bathroom and turn the sink on and washed the cut. She gasped in pain as the water stung her cut clean. She turned the water off and gripped the sink, she looked up at her reflection and sighed.

"It's okay Julia… just stop thinking about him… he doesn't need you and you definitely don't need him… just forget and everything will be okay." She said to her reflection.

_She's wishing all this would end__and she's gonna try to take her own life again_

She ran her fingers through her hair then wiped her eyes. "It will all be over soon…" She promised herself. "Things are going to get better…." She grabbed a towel off of the rack and wrapped it around her arm. She walked back into her bedroom and laid on her bed. Things were too quiet and it bothered her. She got up and turned her radio on a random channel then laid back down.

Julia smiled when she heard the familiar voice of the lead singer of Hinder on the radio… but the lyrics were something she never heard of before…

"_Wait!__  
__I know your hearts been shattered.__  
__But there's someone worth the wait.__  
__There's so much more that matters…__  
__And I know you will be alright,__  
__Just try to love the little things in life__  
__Like running in the rain."_

'What beautiful lyrics…' She thought. She looked outside and it was absolutely pouring outside. She sighed… 'Maybe the song's right… the little things in life will help me take my life back.' She got up off her bed and grabbed a sweatshirt off of the door and slipped it on. She walked down stairs and put her shoes on then she left the house.

_{xxx}_

_He drinks alone to forget her, and every time the room starts spinning…_

Shawn sighed and looked around at the nearly empty bar… he picked back up his beer bottle and downed the last sip of it. He was only here because Julia was taking over his mind… he missed her but he didn't want to go back to her… by now she was probably happy with some other guy and she would be disgusted to see him.

He stood up too fast and the room started to spin, he stumbled backward and landed on his ass. He got back up and rubbed his face.

_He starts to think about where they were__and when she told him that she doesn't need him_

Shawn smiled when he remembered how happy he and Julia used to be together… he missed those days towards the end all they did was fight and he was sick of it… the last fight was the worst one though… because it was the last time they had ever spoken to each other… the last time they saw each other and the night that she made it clear that she didn't need him. So why would he ever beg for her to come back… she didn't need him and she was probably already with someone else.

_He's wishing all this would end__and he's gonna try to take his own life again_

He just wish he could forget her… and it would all just end but no amount of alchohol would make him forget forever… he wished he would have his own life back. He took the first step by getting up and walking out of the bar. It was pouring outside… he rested against the wall so he wouldn't get soaking wet. He heard a song playing from the speakers outside of the bar.

'Hinder… Julia's favorite band.' He sighed… 'Julia' He thought.

"_Wait!__  
__I know your hearts been shattered.__  
__But there's someone worth the wait.__  
__There's so much more that matters…__  
__And I know you will be alright,__  
__Just try to love the little things in life__  
__Like running in the rain."_

Shawn nodded at the song… agreeing with it. He took a deep breath then stepped out into the rain. He started walking out of the parking lot then he started running up the street.

_{xxx}_

_And she's wishing all this would end…_

She ran around up and down the street in the rain… it was fun and it was refreshing but she couldn't stop thinking about Shawn…

_{xxx}_

_and he's gonna try to take his own life again_

Shawn continued to run up the very familiar street… he was going to get his life back… that girl that was his meaning in life. He sprinted then collided with another person.

"Oh I'm sorry… I was…" He stopped in midsentence when that familiar pair of blue eyes locked with his eyes. "Julia, what are you doing out here?"

She smiled at Shawn… all her hopes from earlier had come true. "Just running in the rain. What are you doing?"

"Running in the rain." He told her.

"_Wait!__  
__I know your hearts been shattered.__  
__But there's someone worth the wait.__  
__There's so much more that matters__  
__And I know you will be alright,__  
__Just try to love the little things in life__  
__Like running in the rain."_

They heard blaring from Julia's bedroom. "Wanna run in the rain with me?" Julia asked Shawn.

"With you?" Any day." She grabbed his hand and they ran around in the pouring rain together all night long.

_Running in the rain__  
__I know you will be alright,__  
__If you try to love the little things in life__  
__Like running in the rain…_


End file.
